


Praetorian, Chapter 6 Alternative

by Madam_Fandom



Series: Praetorian AU [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Addicted to Danger, Dangerous Situation, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, HISHE, Horny John, Horny Sherlock, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlocked - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Shota, Smut, Snipers, smut by request, working a case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Fandom/pseuds/Madam_Fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a bit of unresloved sexual tension in chapter 6 of Praetorian. I've fixed that here. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading and tell me what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praetorian, Chapter 6 Alternative

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZygomataAmore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZygomataAmore/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Praetorian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534492) by [Madam_Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Fandom/pseuds/Madam_Fandom). 



Dust and debris flittered through the air settling all around them. And there was a gunman out there somewhere in the dark, and all Sherlock could think about was the feel of John on top of him. John had came rushing through the door turning off the light and tackled him to the floor. He didn’t know what was going on until the first shots rang out. Cutting through bookshelves and books alike. John had just saved his life. Again. And he could care less about the immediate danger. He wanted to taste John again. Their kiss from the night before was over too quickly and only served to increase his craving for the man above him. He wanted to close the few scant inches between them and take John’s lips. Logically Sherlock knew he should be focused on the threat at hand. 

 

Frustrated, Sherlock began tapping his fingers against the floor and shaking his foot. 

 

John groaned inwardly. Each shake of Sherlock’s foot sent a small vibration up John’s leg settling low in his stomach. He could feel himself stirring, that’s all he needed was for Sherlock to realize he was turned on and not concentrating on their safety. “Do you have to fidget?” John asked.Sherlock stopped immediately. “Sorry this is a bit nerve racking.”

“Understandable.” 

 

Sherlock shifted his leg, resulting in John settling between his thighs. Both men froze, not even to breath. Sherlock let his breath out first, again his breath ghosting over John’s skin, but this time, Sherlock  _ felt _ how affected John was by this small action. Sherlock looked at John’s face, his eyes were squeezed shut and his face looked strained. Sherlock purposely blew his breath out again, turning his head slightly, aiming for his neck. John shuddered.  _ Interesting.  _

 

John knew without a doubt that Sherlock had to feel that. How could he not? John felt a slight brush of fingers down his back, from the nape of his neck to the top of his arse. John opened his eyes. Sherlock was staring at him intently. It was dark in the room, but his eyes was fast becoming adjusted to the dark. Sherlock’s eyes held a spark of mischief and challenge that John couldn't pass up. Lowering his head, John took possession of Sherlock’s lips. He wasn’t gentle or loving about it. He took all the frustration, lust and need he had been bottling up and forced it down into Sherlock, courtesy of his tongue. 

Sherlock fisted his hand into John’s jacket, not wanting him to get away. He had an awful tendency of being the level headed one. Sherlock wanted to experience John uninhibited and reckless. Tilting his head up he bit John’s bottom lip hard, running his tongue over it to sooth the sting of pain. John moaned into his mouth, Sherlock’s cock jumped at the sound. 

John tangled his hand in Sherlock’s hair, yanking his head to the side. It gave him unrestricted access to the long, creamy column that was Sherlock’s neck. His neck alone inspired raging hard ons at the most inappropriate of times. John sank his teeth into the throbbing pulse, running his teeth over the skin. Sherlock arched up into him, “Uhhmmm.” John took that as encouragement and sucked the pulse up into his mouth, running his tongue over it harshly. “Aah! Yes!” Sherlock cried out. 

_ So he liked it rough did he?  _ John knew they didn’t have all night. He pulled back from Sherlock, settling on his heels, straddling one of Sherlock's thighs. John undid Sherlock’s trousers, and was pleasantly surprised to find no pants beneath them. Growling he lowered his head he took Sherlock in his mouth, allowing the head to hit the back of his throat. 

“Fuuuck.” Sherlock hissed, hands flailing, trying to find purchase. One hand grabbed the leg of the desk and the other fisted in John’s hair. John was running his tongue around Sherlock’s shaft, quick precise movements, eliciting the most enticing sounds from Sherlock, he couldn’t keep quiet if he wanted to.

Sherlock looked down his body at John, watching as he pumped his fist around him and sucked on the head of his dick. 

John ran his nails down one of Sherlock's thighs as he sucked him off, running his tongue around the head, dipping into the slit. “John.” Sherlock gasped as he thrust up hard. John pulled back, allowing Sherlock's cock to slip from his mouth leaving a trail of saliva over his bottom lip and down his chin. Reaching up John sank two of his fingers into Sherlock’s mouth, dipping them in and out quickly. “I can't wait until I’m doing this to your pretty little arse.” John whispered hoarsely. 

Taking those fingers he placed them against Sherlock's entrance, rotating them in a circle, trying to loosen up the muscles. Slowly, one thick digit slipped in circling, massaging. John began sliding the finger in and out, going deeper with each pass. He watched Sherlock in the dark, making sure he was okay, that he was still there with him in the moment. He slowly added the second finger, leaning over with his own arse in the air he took Sherlock in his mouth again. He hollowed his cheeks sucking hard, “Mmm…” his fingers were moving in and out of Sherlock easier, he began rotating his fingers again as he thrust in. 

John started sucking on Sherlock faster, wanting him to be close. He himself was so very close. He added a third finger, slowing down to allow Sherlock to adjust to the thickness. He started to flick his middle finger over Sherlock’s prostate as he hummed around his dick. Sherlock's knuckles were white, he was gripping the desk leg so hard. “Oh go-aaah….Joh-....mmm...pleasssse, now. Fuck me now...hhmmmm.” John almost came right then with those words. Sitting back up on his heels, he began to undo his own trousers when Sherlock sat up and took over. 

Sherlock wrapped his long fingers around the tops of his clothes, yanking John’s trousers and pants down over his his arse. Sherlock leaned forward, quickly licking the bit of precum that was dripping from the top. 

John hissed and thrust his hips involuntarily, causing his dick to slide along the side of Sherlock's face. “Turn around.” he growled out to Sherlock. Sherlock hurried to comply. 

Turning around he got down on his forearms raising his arse in the air and wiggling it in impatience. John placed the head of his dick against Sherlock's hole, rubbing it back and forth. Sherlock wiggled his arse again. John slapped it hard. “Aah!” Sherlock cried out. John did it again, this time squeezing the cheek. 

Without warning he grabbed Sherlock’s hips and thrust home. He remained still relishing the feel of the first thrust, Sherlock’s tight hole squeezing him, it was almost too much. John was large, as much as he wanted to just bury himself in Sherlock he had to take it slow at first. John ran his hand over Sherlock’s arse and down into the arch of his back, pressing, forcing him down further. 

Sherlock was impatient. He began rotating his hips in a figure 8, working himself back on Jon’s dick. He started moaning loudly, it felt so good. John added his voice to the chorus, “Aah, Sherlock....dammmmn.”

“Fuck me John.”  

John slammed his hips into Sherlock, fingers digging into his hips. The sound of flesh hitting flesh loud in the room. John grunted with each hard thrust. Sherlock clawed at the floor, “John! Oh fuck yes! Hhmmmm, yes, yes...oh m-....oooh.”

John picked up speed, he could feel the pressure building behind his eyes and low in his belly. He pounded into Sherlock repeatedly.

Sherlock was delirious with the feeling of John filling him so completely. He brushed over his prostate with each plunge, driving him insane. He thrust himself back against John, he wanted to come so bad. He started feeling tingling in his limbs, he squeezed his eyes shut, he was so close, so damn close. 

John started driving harder and more shallow, concentrating on stimulating the head of his dick and Sherlock’s prostate. He smacked Sherlock on the arse again, Sherlock shouted, Aaahhh! John, FUCK! I’m co-...ah...ahhh…oh fuuu…” Sherlock came all over the floor. 

Hearing Sherlock come spurred John on, his grip turned bruising, his thrust clipped and uneven. “Gggmmm...mmm….damn, you feel so good...Sherlock, Sherlock...Aaahhh.” He came much quieter, groaning out his release, “Agggggh…Sher-...” John collapsed atop Sherlock, causing both men to slide to the floor, breathing heavy. 

John rolled off of Sherlock, and hissed when a piece of wood stuck him in the back. 

Sherlock ran a hand over John’s chest lazily. “We need to get back home so we can do this again.”

John laughed loudly. “We need to survive first, did you forget about our gunman?”

“Yes. And I’ll gladly let you make me forget about him again and again.”

John laughed again. He fixed his clothes and Sherlock did the same. “We need to make a run for it. Hopefully, enough time has passed that he gave up.” When the men were decent Sherlock explained how they needed to exit the room. 

“When we get to the door we will be illuminated by the hall light. We have to make a dive to the side of the door in the hall. You go first, he won’t be expecting it.” 

“But when you go he will be expecting it.” Sherlock pointed out. 

“I'm aware of this. It’s my job to protect you. Now when you dive out of the room, belly crawl as far as you can down the hall. We don’t know what type of bullets he is using. They may be able to penetrate these walls.”

When both men were safely out of the room they made their way back towards the front of the house. John was relieved to see the party was still carrying on. “They must not have heard the gunshots over the music.” As they were rounding the corner they almost ran into Lestrade, Donovan and the lady of the hour.

 

“What in the world happened to you two?” Lestrade shouted.

“Sniper. Back lawn. Shut this place down and stay out of the back wing.”

“What the hell is all that white stuff on the front of your clothes Sherlock, and the back of John’s?” Donovan asked.

The men looked at each other and laughed. Sobering up John replied, “Who knows Donovan, bullets were flying vases shattered. We’re lucky we even survived.” 


End file.
